Vacaciones de verano HISTORIA COMPLETA
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Esta es la historia de Lucia que se va de viaje con sus padres y sus hermanos. Alli se encuentra con sus amigos de la infancia, que la invitan a una fiesta y ella acepta, sabiendo que sus padres no lo aprueban...


Era viernes por la tarde y yo todavía seguía en la ultima hora de clases, que era precisamente geografía, pero mi cabeza no se encontraba en la clase, ya que ese día empezaban las vacaciones de verano y me estaba imaginando todos los momentos que iba a pasar junto a mi familia y amigos; rencontrarme en aquella playa, ya que todos los años en las vacaciones de verano viajamos al mismo lugar y allí me fui haciendo de amigos cada año que pasábamos en ese maravilloso lugar.

Pero volviendo a la clase el profesor seguía explicando los ríos, y me resultaba muy aburrido, ya quería que termine la clase. Minutos después, mi deseo se cumplió, ya que en ese momento sonó la campana que significaba que acaba de terminar la ultima hora, y de ese modo el profesor de geografía nos deseó unas felices vacaciones y todos en nuestra aula aprontamos nuestros útiles y agarramos nuestras mochilas y salimos todos corriendo de la escuela contentos, ya que desde ese momento empezaban nuestras vacaciones.

Camino a casa de regreso de la escuela iba pensando que iba a llevar en mi bolso de viaje, me sentía muy entusiasmada de que esa misma noche saliéramos rumbo a la playa. Cuando llegue a casa, y abrí la puerta se encontré el living lleno de bolsos, sillones, sombrillas… también observe a mis hermanitos correteando por toda la casa, y luego vi a mis padres aprontando sus cosas para llevar.

En ese instante corrí hasta mi habitación, porque tenía que preparar lo que iba a llevar. Llegue hasta mi habitación y comencé a buscar mi malla, anteojos de sol, remeras, ojotas, todo lo que iba a necesitar para que pueda pasar unas vacaciones geniales. Luego de que repase lista si no me faltaba nada; cerré mi bolso, y cuando lo estaba haciendo, escuche un golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación, y fui a atender, al momento que abrí la puerta, era mi mama, y me dijo que papa ya estaba preparando las cosas en el auto, que vaya llevando mi bolso.

Hice lo que me dijo para luego subir al auto. Cuando terminaron de ubicarse mis padres y mis hermanos, mi papa puso el auto en marcha y salimos rumbo a la playa. Yo me coloque los auriculares y mientras miraba los paisajes iba escuchando música. El viaje resulto largo como todos los años que íbamos de vacaciones a la playa. Pero en tres horas, llegamos a Mar del Plata, ya cuando entramos a la ciudad sentí esa emoción que sentía todos los años al llegar y encontrarme con mis amigos.

Luego llegamos al hotel que nos alojábamos todos los años y el mucamo subió nuestros bolsos a la habitación. Y nos quedamos un rato descansando en la habitación de hotel, ya que había sido un viaje largo, pero yo ya quería preparar mis cosas de playa e ir a disfrutar del mar. Salimos del hotel, caminamos por la hermosa rambla de Mar del Plata y bajamos con todo lo que habíamos llevado para pasar el día en la playa.

Cuando nos estábamos acomodando en un lugar cerca del mar y papa estaba colocando la sombrilla, escuche unas voces de felicidad atrás de nosotros, que me llamaban a los gritos, y esas voces me resultaron muy conocidas; en ese instante me di vuelta, y si, eran mis amigos, que me había hecho en los anteriores años que iba de vacaciones y solo estaba con ellos en esa oportunidad. Me encamine hacia donde estaban ellos y cada vez que me iba acercando más iba escuchando más fuerte que gritaban

- ¡Lucia!, ¡Luciaaaa!, ¡Luciaaaaaaa!-.

Cuando llegue a su encuentro se me alumbro la cara al verlos otra vez. Todos me rodearon con un gran abrazo, y luego de que todos me terminaron de saludar, me comenzaron a atormentar de preguntas sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese año que no habíamos hablado, solo en algunas casualidades hablábamos por las redes sociales, pero no mucho, entonces cuando me veían en las vacaciones me preguntaban de todo. Les dije que les iba a responder todas sus preguntas, pero yo también quería saber de ellos.

Decidimos ir al borde del mar y sentarnos allí. Mientras contemplábamos el mar, nos pusimos al día de nuestros vidas; cada uno conto que había hecho en todo este tiempo y así pasamos toda la tarde con charlas, risas, mates, anécdotas, en fin de todo. La verdad es que extrañaba compartir tiempo con ellos, pero llegando la noche ya tuve que volver al hotel. Mi familia, ya se había ido de la playa, y yo no me había dado cuenta que había pasado tan rápido el tiempo; pero antes de irme al hotel, German, un amigo, me dijo que mañana a la noche iba a haber una fiesta en la playa por el comienzo de las vacaciones y me pregunto si quería ir, y yo estaba en duda si me iban a dejar ir mis padres porque nos les gusta mucho que vaya a ese tipo de fiesta porque hay descontrol, alcohol, y eso les da miedo, pero yo a mi amigo le conteste que si iba a ir, porque no quería quedar como una infantil que no va porque no la dejan los padres, además yo tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta.

Me despedí de mis amigos, y regrese devuelta al hotel. Cuando entre a la habitación mis padres me dijeron que íbamos a salir a dar una vuelta por el centro, y yo acepte, entonces me cambie de ropa. Durante el paseo, no omití ninguna palabra sobre la fiesta del día siguiente porque estaba segura que no me iban a dejar ir. Al regresar del paseo, nos acostamos a dormir, porque estábamos muy cansados, había sido un día agotador.

Al otro día cuando nos despertamos, yo me encontraba ansiosa a que llegue la noche para ir al fiesta, a la tarde de ese día me fui de shopping para comprar un vestido para la fiesta y encontré uno en una tienda que me quedaba genial. Llegada la noche, mis amigos me esperaban en la esquina del hotel para ir a la fiesta en la playa. Pero no sabía cómo hacer para que mis padres no se enteren que iba a ir a la fiesta. Entonces, espere a que se acuesten. Luego, me puse mi vestido y fui a la esquina del hotel donde me estaban esperando mis amigos. En la fiesta, un amigo fue a buscar unas bebidas alcohólicas y tuvimos tomando toda la noche, ya había llegado una cierta hora que parecíamos unos locos como bailábamos. En un momento, sentí que caía y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando me desperté, me hallaba en la cama de mi habitación del hotel y mis padres con rostros enojados, ya tenían todos los bolsos preparados para volver a casa. Me senté en la cama y les explique que no les había dicho nada porque sabía que no me iban a dejar ir. Mientras yo les hablaba, solo me escuchaban y no decían nada, lo único que me dijeron cuando termine de explicarles todo lo que había pasado, ese mismo día volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, mis padres reflexionaron y entendieron lo que habían pasado y me perdonaron, pero estas vacaciones me fui sin despedirme de mis amigos y eso me puso mal. Pero bueno fueron unas vacaciones distintas.

Fin.

* * *

**Hola, esta historia la hicimos mi hermana y yo, espero que les haya gustado. El personaje de Lucia, es invención nuestra, al igual que el resto de los personajes. En cuanto a las historias de isla del drama, estoy trabajando en el capítulo final de La Princesa de la Isla.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**

**PrincesaStereoLove.**


End file.
